University
by Madame-S-Butterfly
Summary: Chatting with boys, pick pocketing, irritating Thom and using her sharp tongue. It’s just an average day for Alianne of Pirates Swoop.


**University**

_Chatting with boys, pick pocketing, irritating Thom and using her sharp tongue. It's just an average day for Alianne of Pirates Swoop. _

_- _

Aly liked the University. It was one of the few places in which she could find people who were able keep up with her fast paced and quick mind. Royal balls and parties were fun, and although she happened to like fun very much, she also liked to be useful once in a while. That, Aly thought, may very well be the only similarity my mother and I share.

The university students, however, were not what Aly had expected them to be. There were two kinds of students, the girl mused. The first, who could always be found with their noses stuck in a book, much like her older brother, Thom. Then there were those who thought it was above them to speak with – or even pay attention to, let along associate with - a non-university taught, and not to mention younger girl. Though she easily could, Aly wasn't about to waste her time proving them wrong. Better they not notice her.

In desperate need of something to do, Aly sought out her brother. Finding him in the library, one of the very first places she thought to look, Aly sat at a table adjacent to that of his. With great amusement, Aly watched as Thom's facial expression changed with the paragraph he read. Thom was so absorbed in the book that he didn't notice her presence.

Aly, though, noted that she was not the only one watching Thom. A tanned young lad nearby also kept an eye on her brother. "Thom," he called out.

Thom scowled at the passage. He took his quill without looking up and scribbled wildly in the margin.

Aly rose and approached the young man. She could easily make up for her brothers response, or lack of. "Good luck in getting his attention," Aly commented with a nod in Thom's general direction. "I dyed my hair sapphire blue and he didn't notice."

The man chuckled. "Charming."

"Are you a friend of Thom's?"

Nodding, he sighed. "I thought I had convinced him to take a break and come riding with me, but I see he is busy."

"He sometimes forgets his own birthday," Aly said honestly. "I'd be surprised if he remembered to go riding."

"Perhaps another time both you and he will come riding with me?" he asked.

Aly nodded with a small smile. "I'd like that."

The man left without another word and Aly reverted back to staring aimlessly at her brother. That was, until a gem hanging out of his pocket caught her eye. She examined it in more detail with her Sight and saw that it was his mage charm. A midwinter gift from their family. She snuck up behind him and eased the charm out of his pocket; Thom still in his state of oblivion. Really, how could a family with members so cunning have produced someone like Thom?

Proudly, Aly dangled the gem in her brother's face; only then did Thom look up. The confusion she saw on his face amused her greatly. "What?" he snapped.

"Well someone has a temper," Aly commented dryly.

Thom sat back in his chair. "This manuscript makes my head ache," he explained. Aly glanced at the papers. They were written in a foreign language, one she knew quite well. The girl grinned wickedly.

With a sigh, Thom handed his sister the papers. Aly scanned them as she casually said, "I hear you were to go riding today."

Unfazed by the fact that at that very moment he should have been out riding and not in the library speaking with his irritably cunning sister, Thom nodded in confirmation.

"With whom?"

"Nate of Whinning Brook." Thom didn't even bother to ask how Aly knew of this. She had her ways, and Thom was keen to leave her to them without becoming involved.

"And," Aly said slowly. "Would you properly introduce me sometime?"

Thom pulled a face. "No."

"What a shame," Aly said lightly, "because he has already invited _us _riding, and I've already translated half of this manuscript in my mind alone."

She paused to let Thom digest this information. "And I won't share the translations unless you do."

He silently cursed his sister.

* * *

Don't forget to tell me what you think of it, and most importantly, enjoy! 

Madame-S-Butterfly

xx


End file.
